gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ryan Blademonk/A Letter For My Fellow Englishmen in the Caribbean
- From the Desk of Chancellor Ryan Blademonk - To whom it may concern, I would like to start this letter by apologizing for my sudden extended absence. I received a letter from a man by the name of Thomas Gage. He is a General for our armies and is probably on a ship to the new world as we speak. He wrote me in concerns of a great disdurbance that he felt on the afternoon of September 9th. I returned his message asking for more details on what such proposterous themes could have distracted him from his work. He wrote back only in a request that he wished for me to meet him in Greenwich port ASAP. On the night of October 11th, I departed on my private ship, the Battle-Royale. The only person accompanying me was my faithful driver, Captain David Anderson. '' ''The reason I did not disclose this information to anyone (Prime Minister Goldtimbers included), was because if you know me, you know that I get strange and obiquious requests and reports all the time. I do not speak of details unless I determine that the story is worth hearing. Or, as I like to say, "If you've wasted my time, I shall not let your distraction waste others'". More to the point, Anderson and I arrived in Greenwich on November 2nd. '' ''We found Gage where he had directed us to come, The Thirsty Barnacle Bar and Pub. 'Twas a seedy, low life, scummy establishment. Almost rival to the King's Arm. When we got there, Gage showed me to a room in the back. As I entered, I waved Anderson away and he returned to the ship (presumably). I sat down at a desk as Gage wheeled out a board that displayed several maps. He started by flipping to a political map of the colony known as Massachusetts. He explained to me that there were quite a unique bunch of our colonists that lived in the city of Boston. He said that these colonists were beginning rebel quite noticibly. If i do remember, his exact words were "These rebels are raining hell down upon our troops." '' ''"Surely, you must know how to handle a disobedient group of individuals." I implied With that, Gage became red in the face, and short of breath. Embarassed, If i do read body language correct. '' ''"Why of course your excellency. There is just one problem" Gage continued after he gathered himself. "The year in all this madness is 1767." "Rubbish!" I exclaimed. "You'd better start gathering your shinnings because YOU are paying for my return voyage! Do you have any idea, how much hell you have stirred among my collegues, and family in the Caribbean?" "But sir, If you'd let me continue, I can prove this isn't all hogwash" replied Gage in a frantic tone. "You'd better choose your next sentnece carefully, General." I replied in an angry tone. Gage paced in front of tha maps for a moment, thinking. "Well?" I demanded. "Tea sir, check your tax on tea." replied Gage in an empty sense. Then he slowly, and almost subcontiously drifted out of the room, the bar, and walked off into the night. When I returned to my ship, David asked me why I seemed so ticked off. "Oh my friend, Gage was highly intoxicated." I began "The information he gave me was all but in a delerious fantasy." "Isn't it illegal for an active soldier to drink while on duty?" asked David. "Certain ideallists believe they are above the law." I replied. "Bottom line is, this has been a wild goose chase that will not soon be forgotten." "You said he gave you intel though, didn't you?" he asked I chuckled softly. "Barely my friend. He spoke of incidents with the Massachusetts colonists. Rebels, militias, taxes on tea." Anderson just stood there nodding to what I was saying, so I continued. "And here's the kicker. He claimed that all this rubbish was coming in the year of 1767!" After that statement, I busrt into laughter, and the Captain chuckled himslef. "Perhaps some are not fit for power." he said in a reassuring tone. "You are strong and wise David." I said as we settled down on the quarterdeck with some whiskey. "I am very proud of you. You never were fit to fight on the front lines, but I'll be darned If I can find a better driver, and a wiser friend." There was a silence from him, but I knew he was just taking it in. "We set back out for Port Royal at sunrise." '' ''He nodded and stood up. He bowed, and walked off the deck to begin preparations. And that's where I am now. Sitting in Greenwich port. The date is November 3rd. Time, 0:309 hours. I set out in the morning. I am expected to arrive back in Port Royal on the evening of December 12th. We have a few stops to make along the way, however I just thought I'd share with you the details of my absence, and a funny story from the drunken mouth of General Thomas Gage. Make of it what you will, but do me a favor and do not spread rumors among your ranks as you do so well. '' '' I will see you all in December, '' Chancellor Ryan Blademonk of England 01:40, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Chancellor Ryan Blademonk of England '' Category:Fan Stories Category:Role-Play Category:POTCO